Lost in the Nations
by Asuka Yamashita
Summary: Join Piper as she finds herself at the World Conference place by those named after countries, including her friend America. What kind of chaos will happen in this chance encounter? Read to find out!


Another world conference completed, everyone stepped out of the building where they had met for this day, still talking about what went on and such, yet it seemed like there was someone new walking around**; **a young lady with short and slightly messy black hair, cool blueish-gray eyes that gave off a cold and creepy feel, punkish clothes, mainly being black and blue, that went from arm warmers, thigh high socks, checkered bracelets and headphones around her neck, though she also wore black shorts and a white tank top with "Black Veil Brides" printed on it. Was it a new country? No one had noticed she was there, well at least not yet. Nobody knew who this young lady was, or at least it seemed that way.

Silently walking around, she seemed distracted by something**.** Then, one of the men noticed her**.** Of course it had to be the worst possible one; Mr. Skirt Chaser, France. He was quite the show-offy one, with his blue cape and flowing blonde hair. He seemed a bit off as he saw her walk by without making a sound.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle," he said in a bubbly voice. She jumped really high and almost smacked him across the face, but he managed to dodge.

"Who are you, what do you want, I have no money," she squeaked, France let out a little chuckle.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho I do not want your money. My name is France."

She blinked in disbelief**.** "Nice to meet you, my name is Piper."

He got on one knee then kissed her hand**. **"What a lovely name for a girl as pretty as you." Piper's face turned pure red, "Is that really necessary," she said flustered. France gave her a smile, then winked, this action somewhat freaked her out and made her shiver.

Piper walked off, she kept thinking that he was going to try something. Even more distracted now she managed to bump into a friend of hers, America. Unlike showy France, America was more loud and nosy. He wore glasses, a pilot's jacket that had a sheriff star patch, dirty blonde cowlick hair, light blue eye, jeans, and boots. "Oh, hey Piper! It's great to see you again," he said to her with a big bear hug. Piper gave him a bear hug back, funny thing was they were both basically crushing the life out of each other, which was normal. "So how were those horror movies I lent you," America asked. Piper gave him a dissatisfied look**.**

"I've seen better**;** they weren't as scary as you made them out to be. I am thoroughly disappointed." His smiling face soon faded into a terrified one**.** "You've gotta be kidding!" She shook her head and patted his back.

With all the ruckus going on outside, another one of them decided to see who America was talking to. It was Japan, a very mysterious and quiet man who wore a white sailor suit, carried a sword, had black hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Excuse me America-san, who is this," he asked shyly. America pushed Piper toward him, "This is my good buddy Piper, you know**,** the one I told you guys about?"

Piper looked back at America with a cold stare. "How many times do I have to tell you not to push me, you prick!"

Japan giggled silently at her comment**.** "She is exactly how you described her."

"Yeah, and she is totally hot too**.**" America smiled as he grabbed her by the hips. Her face turned completely red**.**

"A-America! Let go of me," she yelled while elbowing him in the gut. America went down**.**

"You didn't have to hit me that hard." Piper stuck her tongue out at him and Japan giggled again. As the evening went on, she spent most of her time with America and Japan, since she couldn't really get close to anyone else and didn't want to get close to France again. She didn't want to catch the "French disease." It also seemed that Piper was avoiding others**;** she was a shy one at times. There was a garden nearby, America dragged her and Japan in there. It was very peaceful, "Uh**,** America? Why did you bring us here," Piper asked out of curiosity.

"I thought it would be a good place to hang out," he responded as Japan sat on one of the benches. Piper sat by Japan and groaned a bit**.** Her legs were hurting from all the walking. "Are you all right," he asked her. Piper half smiled**.**

"Oh, don't you worry about me. I am a big girl, I can handle it." Japan took her word for it then a cherry blossom petal landed on the tip of her nose. America laughed really loudly, but they were not alone.

"Will you please keep it down in there you damn wanker," an agitated voice said from the nearby window that was a few inches away from the cherry blossom tree. His name was England, but he was also referred to as Britain and UK. He had short blonde hair, thick eyebrows, light green eyes, wore a dark green army suit, and brown boots.

"Hey, Britain**,** come out here and join us," America yelled to him.

"No, and who the bloody hell is that," Britain yelled back pointing to Piper. She semi-glared**.**

"I get the feeling I should be offended right now." Alas, Britain didn't join them, he seemed really tired at the time since it was pretty late at the time. Piper sighed**.** "Geez, do you two always talk like that to each other?" America half nodded, "At times, but he argues more with France than me."

She thought about it for a while, and without noticing she was leaning on Japan and had her head on his shoulder. His face burning red, he tried to get her attention**.**

"Piper-chan, p-please move your head." Yet it appeared she could not hear him, because she was deep in thought about the whole France and Britain fighting thing.

"That does make sense, yet it's also plain ridiculous if ya ask me," Piper finally said. Japan attempted to push her, but he ended up slipping off the bench and bringing her down with him**,** nose to nose, Piper on top of Japan, both steaming red and hearts pounding. America laughed, "You two just met and are already heading to second base? How dirty!"

"It's not like that you perverted bastard," Piper growled angrily at him. Poor Japan, he was very embarrassed, nothing like that had ever happened to him, same went with Piper too. America kept laughing, until Britain threw his boot at him. "Hehe, serves ya right," she said smirking deviously as Japan helped her up. Piper scooped up the boot and headed toward the window, "I believe this is yours," she said handing it to him.

"Thank you miss... uh." 

"Piper," she finished. "Yes, miss Piper, thank you," Britain said shyly. Piper smiled.

"Why don't you come and join us," she asked. He nodded, then went out through the door. She tugged at his arm, and dragged him to where America and Japan were.

"Piper-chan, I apologize for earlier," Japan said bowing his head in shame.

"Heh, oh don't blame yourself for that. Accidents happens," she said patting his head. He blushed and gave her a tender smile**. **She returned the smile. America interrupted the moment**.** "Dude, this is way too touchy feely! Get a-" He was swiftly interrupted by Britain**.**

"Honestly America, would you really think Japan would get that close to someone that he just met**?** I swear you are so childish."

HETALIA!


End file.
